Emoções
As Emoções, também conhecida como Humanidade, são uma das maiores fraquezas e força do ser humano. Os vampiros são capazes de sentir as emoções mais fortemente porque tudo é melhorado. Os vampiros também têm controle sobre suas emoções. As emoções são capazes de capacitar as bruxas e sua magia enquanto os lobisomens são afetados pela raiva. Espécies Humanos Os seres humanos são criaturas emocionais e quando não conseguem controlar suas emoções, ela se torna sua fraqueza, pois pode impedir que elas pensem logicamente ou racionalmente. As emoções básicas específicas para os seres humanos são o amor (entre amigos, amor materno ou amor típico dos amantes), sofrimento, raiva, alegria ou surpresa. Bruxas As emoções podem afetar grandemente o poder de uma bruxa, fazendo com que elas percam o controle às vezes. Como lobisomens, elas podem usar emoções fortes para alimentar sua magia, fortalecendo a potência de seus feitiços. Além disso, uma bruxa pode subconscientemente bloquear-se através de emoções negativas, nomeadamente o medo, a dor, a dúvida, etc, impedindo-as de praticar bruxaria corretamente. Esses efeitos foram mostrados sobretudo em Bonnie Bennett, Bree, Abby Bennett e Davina Claire. Vampiros Vampiros, como os humanos, são criaturas emocionais, mas têm o benefício de controlar suas emoções, desligando-as. Após a transição, as emoções que experimentam são ampliadas, provavelmente, como um meio de resguardar sua psique das devastações do tempo, mantendo-as sãs até o limite de suas vidas imortais. Quando eles querem sentir novamente, eles podem ativá-las ou entorpecer suas emoções estando no "meio". Dizem também que um vampiro que desligou completamente suas emoções fechou completamente sua humanidade, tornando-os despreocupados e impiedosos sobre suas ações e impenetráveis à culpa e à consciência, transformando-os em assassinos calculistas impiedosos. Conforme um vampiro envelhece, eles têm menos controle sobre suas emoções. Por exemplo, By the Light of the Moon. Presumivelmente, como com a força e a velocidade de um vampiro, suas emoções se intensificam com a idade; Alcançar uma certa idade significaria que eles perderiam a habilidade de desligar sua humanidade para sempre. É mencionado que quando um humano é transformado em um vampiro, todos os seus sentimentos e emoções são intensificados, o que significa que a dor se transformaria em agonia, tristeza em depressão, felicidade em alegria e muito mais. Lobisomens Os lobisomens são muito afetados por emoções específicas, nomeadamente ódio e raiva. Embora estes os tornem imprudentes e apresentem irracionalmente, a ira deles aumenta seus poderes. Essas emoções são sentidas mesmo por lobisomens que não desencadearam seu gene e sentiram mais intensamente na lua cheia ao ponto de ficar cegos de raiva. Híbridos Híbrido Lobisomem-Vampiro Híbridos Lobisomem-Vampiro experimentam as mesmas emoções elevadas que os vampiros e a falta de controle inicial, presumivelmente, eles agem mais violentamente com os efeitos da raiva, sentidos mais intensamente pelo seu lado lobisomem. Híbrido Bruxa-Vampiro Híbridos Bruxa-Vampiro experimentam as mesmas emoções elevadas que os vampiros e a falta de controle inicial, presumivelmente sua magia seria mais prejudicada pelos efeitos do medo, como sentia mais intensamente do lado bruxa. Híbrido Bruxa-Lobisomem Híbridos Bruxa-Lobisomem experimentam as mesmas emoções especificas, nomeadamente ódio e raiva como os lobisomens. Embora estes os tornem imprudentes e apresentem irracionalmente, a ira deles aumenta seus poderes. Híbrido Bruxa-Lobisomem-Vampiro Hope Mikaelson foi especulado por Dahlia para eventualmente devastar Nova Orleans, se não for controlada, devido a sua magia estar manchada com sangue de vampiro, bem como o temperamento agressivo dos lobos. Caçador Sobrenatural Quando despertado, um caçador se enche de um impulso sobrenatural e um ódio contra os vampiros, isso é conhecido como o instinto do caçador. Quanto mais vampiros um caçador mata, mais forte é o impulso. Esse desejo é puramente subconsciente e obriga um caçador a tentar matar um vampiro mesmo que ele ou ela não queira. Isso é válido tanto para os membros dos Cinco quanto para as caçadoras xamânicas criadas pelo Oito Perpétuos. Principais Emoções * Amor: É a emoção mais poderosa e o carinho mais forte e o apego pessoal. O amor também é dito ser uma virtude que representa toda a bondade humana, compaixão e carinho "a preocupação altruísta e leal e benevolente pelo bem de outro". * Esperança: É o estado emocional que promove a crença em um resultado positivo relacionado a eventos e circunstâncias na vida de alguém. A esperança é o "sentimento de que o que é desejado pode ser tido ou que os eventos se tornem melhores" ou o ato de "ansioso por algo com desejo e confiança razoável" ou "sentir que algo desejado pode acontecer". * Amizade: É um relacionamento distintamente pessoal que se baseia em uma preocupação por parte de cada amigo pelo bem-estar do outro, por outro, e isso envolve algum grau de intimidade. Como tal, a amizade é, sem dúvida, fundamental para nossas vidas, em parte porque a preocupação especial que temos para nossos amigos deve ter um lugar dentro de um conjunto mais amplo de preocupações, incluindo preocupações morais, e em parte porque nossos amigos podem ajudar a moldar quem somos como pessoas. * Respeito: Dá um sentimento positivo de estima ou deferência para uma pessoa ou outra entidade (como uma nação ou uma religião) e também ações específicas e conduta representativa dessa estima. O respeito pode ser um sentimento específico de respeito pelo indivíduo real dado o respeitado. Também pode ser conduzida de acordo com uma ética específica de respeito. Apesar de sua natureza positiva, o respeito é mais frequentemente associado à subordinação ou submissão à autoridade. * Medo: É uma emoção induzida por uma ameaça percebida que faz com que os seres se movam rapidamente para longe da localização da ameaça percebida e às vezes se escondem. É um mecanismo de sobrevivência básico que ocorre em resposta a um estímulo específico, como dor ou ameaça de perigo. Em suma, o medo é a capacidade de reconhecer o perigo que leva a um desejo de enfrentá-lo ou fugir dele (também conhecido como a resposta de luta ou fuga), mas em casos extremos de medo (horror e terror), uma resposta de congelamento ou paralisia é possível. * Raiva: É uma emoção negativa que pode estar associada à frustração e intimidação. A raiva geralmente vem da falta de satisfação ou da perda de algo ou de alguém valioso. Provém de palavras ou ações ofensivas. Os lobisomens e os híbridos experimentam efeitos positivos da raiva; A raiva aumenta sua força. * Odeio: é uma extrema e emocional extrema desagradagem que pode ser dirigida contra indivíduos, entidades, objetos ou idéias. O ódio freqüentemente está associado a sentimentos de raiva e a uma disposição para a hostilidade. * Tristeza: A dor emocional está associada ou caracterizada por sentimentos de desvantagem, perda, desespero, culpa, desamparo e tristeza. Esses sentimentos de certas coisas geralmente são negativos. Quando alguém está triste, as pessoas muitas vezes se tornam menos abertas, menos energéticas e emocionais. Chorar muitas vezes, mas não necessariamente, uma indicação de tristeza. Usuários que "Desligaram" Abaixo está uma lista de vampiros que desligaram sua humanidade pelo menos uma vez ao longo da série. * Stefan Salvatore: Compelido por Niklaus Mikaelson (1ª vez). A fim de salvar a vida de sua sobrinha . (2ª vez), para honrar seu acordo com Arcadius (3ª vez) * Elena Gilbert: Após a morte de seu irmão devido ao vínculo com Damon. * Damon Salvatore : para deixar Lorenzo em Whitmore. (1ª vez) Depois de ser controlado pela Sereia (2ª vez) * Enzo: para não odiar Damon . (1ª vez) Depois de ser controlado pela Sereia e salvar a vida de Bonnie (2ª vez) * Caroline Forbes: após a morte de sua mãe . Galeria 375166_519759968084333_1432399256_n.jpg|Esperança 947116_523289907729311_2008272976_n.jpg|Amizade The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-3.jpg|Respeito 4x21-01.jpg|Medo Tvd-recap-dangerous-liaisons-4.jpg|Raiva Tylerandklause.jpg|Ódio Veja Também Categoria:Fraquezas